Hey Arnold! (season 6)
The 6th season of Hey Arnold! is to take place right after Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie,and it stars the voice talents from Mason Vale Cotton, Benjamin Flores Jr., Jamil Walker Smith, Francesca Smith, Aiden Lewandowski, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Gavin Lewis, Lauren Robinson, Olivia Hack, Ashley Buccille, Nicolas Cantu, Craig Bartlett, Dan Butler, David Wohl, Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille, Baoan Coleman, Dom Irerra Wally Wingert, Rick Corson, James Belushi, Cathy Moriarty, Rick Corso, Corey Burton, Connor Corum, Avriel Epps, Phil LaMarr, Rick Fitts, Shari Belafonte, James Keane, Elizabeth Ashley, Ernie Hudson, Nika Futterman, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton, Rob Paulsen, Mary Gross, April Winchell, Tom Kenny and Antoinette Stella. It is to air on Nickelodeon between 2017 or 2018. '' Voice Cast Members *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) *Jamil Walker Smith as Peapod Kid (voice) *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) *Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) *Lane Toran as Che Marquez and Wolfgang (voices) *Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) *Laya Hayes as Nadine Lowenthal (voice) *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) *Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) *Nicolas Cantu as Thaddeus “Curly” Gammelthorpe (voice) *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices) *Elliot Gould as Rabbi Goldberg (voice) *Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons and Mr. Sawyer (voices) *David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices) *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki, Mrs. Berman, Nancy and Baby Oskar (voices) *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pataki and Don Reynolds (voices, taking over 1 character from the late Harvey Korman respectively) *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, Sheena’s Uncle Earl, Dr. Steiglitz and the Jolly Olly Man (voices) *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude and Iggy (voices) *Tom Kane as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Dom Irerra as Mr. Potts (voice) *Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Hyunh (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Baoan Coleman and taken over 1 character the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Rick Corso as Dino Spumoni (voice) *James Belushi as Coach Wittenberg (voice) *Cathy Moriarty as Mrs. Wittenberg (voice) *Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man (voice, also replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Corey Burton as Rex Smythe Higgins (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) *Connor Corum as Trevor “Chocolate Boy” Johnson (voice) *Quvenzhané Wallis as Timberly Johanssen (voice) *Phil LaMarr as Jamie-O Johanssen (voice) *Rick Fitts as Mr. Johanssen (voice) *Shari Belafonte as Mrs. Johanssen (voice) *James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) *Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello (voice) *Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mail Man (voice, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) *Jim Cummings as Jimmy Kafka (voice, replacing the late Richard Mulligan respectively) *Patrick Warburton as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Caesar (voice, also replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Gross as Sheena’s Aunt Shelly (voice) *April Winchell as Mrs. Patterson and Mrs. Horowitz (voices) *Tom Kenny as Mr. Horowitz (voice, replacing the late Michael Jeter respectively) *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) *Scott Menville as Ethan Robinson (voice) Trivia Notice * This takes place right after ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. Season 6 Episodes *Episode 601: "Harold's 2nd Job at Green Meats"/''"A Brand New Oskar" (January 4, 2019) *Episode 602: ''"Hard Work at the Comic Book Shop"/''"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times" (January 5, 2019) *Episode 603: ''"Helga's Pet"/''"Hillywood" (February 1, 2019) *Episode 604: ''"Substitute Teacher"/''"Olga Graduates" (February 2, 2019) *Episode 605: ''"Olga Gets Married"/''"Phoebe Goes Missing" '' (March 1, 2019) *Episode 606: [["Eugene's Pants"|''"Eugene's Pants"]]/[["The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"|"The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"]] (March 2, 2019) *Episode 607: "Mom and Dad Know What Gerald Did 3 Nights Ago"/"Pigeon Man Returns" (April 5, 2019) *Episode 608: ''"Baby-Sitting Again"/''"The Softball Game" (April 6, 2019) *Episode 609: [["Mitzi Shortman, Gone But Not Forgotten"|"Mitzi Shortman, Gone But Not Forgotten"]]/"The Foul Mouth" (May 3, 2019) *Episode 610: [["Arnold's Wonderful Life"|"Arnold's Wonderful Life"]]/[["The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"|"The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"]] (May 4, 2019) *Episode 611: [["Stoop Kid Gets a Career"|"Stoop Kid Gets a Career"]]/[["New Kids in Hillwood"|"New Kids in Hillwood"]] (June 7, 2019) *Episode 612: [["Harold the Washer"|"Harold the Washer"]]/[["Saving Dino Land"|"Saving Dino Land"]] (June 8, 2019) *Episode 613: ''"The Greatest Heatwave of All Times"/"Sid's Worst Nightmare" '' (July 5, 2019) *Episode 614: [["Arnold in the Middle"|"Arnold in the Middle"]]/[["Helga's Video Game Behavior"|"Helga's Video Game Behavior"]] (July 6, 2019) *Episode 615: ''"Rhonda's Game Night Party"/''"The Surfing Contest"'' (August 9, 2019) *Episode 616: [["Dino's Anniversary Party"|''"Dino's Anniversary Party"]]/[["Sid the Werewolf Hunter"|"Sid the Werewolf Hunter"]] (August 10, 2019) *Episode 617: [["Harold's Martial Arts Karate Class"|"Harold's Martial Arts Karate Class"]]/[["No Space Robots Allowed"|"No Space Robots Allowed"]] (September 6, 2019) *Episode 618: [["A Very Long Dull Winter"|"A Very Long Dull Winter"]]/[["Now You See Her, Now You Don't|"Now You See Her, Now You Don't'']] (September 7, 2019) *Episode 619: [["Halloween Night In Hillwood Again"|''"Halloween Night In Hillwood Again"]]/[["Spooky Boarding House Party"|"Spooky Boarding House Party"]] (October 4, 2019) *Episode 620: ''"The Legend of Roger Pheremone"/[["Flaws and Orders"|''"Flaws and Orders"]] (October 5, 2019) *Episode 621: [["Thanksgiving Time in Hillwood Again"|"Thanksgiving Time in Hillwood Again"]]/"Autumn Harvest Festival"'' (November 1, 2019) *Episode 622: [["A Super Big Picture Show"|''"A Super Big Picture Show"]]/[["Arnold's Comedy Night"|"Arnold's Comedy Night"]] *Episode 623: ''"Christmas Time in Hillwood Again"/[["New Years Eve in Hillwood"|''"New Years Eve in Hillwood"]] (December 6, 2019) *Episode 624: ''"Petition this or That"/''"Coup Disgrace"'' (December 7, 2019) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoon Shows